The Photos
by ElsaT
Summary: Three photos are the beginning of everything ... The beginning of the puzzle, their nightmare. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything related to The Blacklist. I write just for fun.

* * *

Liz is sitting at her desk covered with papers. The Post Office is empty. All people were gone, but she stayed. She tries to catch up on the various reports that were in delay about the cases already solved. In recent weeks she accumulated a little bit of work. Always left work early to meet Red. For a dinner at a nice restaurant chosen by him (as usual), or to give a walk in the park in the evening watching the sunset or just feeling the breeze in their faces, or also to talk just sitting on his couch and drink good wine. Liz likes these moments much more than she ever thought she would, especially after Tom had disappeared from her life. She's thankful for that.

Silence reigns. Only the light of her office is connected. She yawns. Sleep begins to take over her body, but tries to keep herself focused. Knows she have to take the opportunity to doing all that remains to be done because Red is away on business for a few days. When he returned, Liz wants to be available. Wants more time on his side. Lose herself in his words, in his glances, in his little touches. But what she loved was she get lost in his arms. She did try to avoid these thoughts and also prevents it to him for a while but it was completely impossible. He looks like a human magnet with his excellent company and that look that embraces her without touch.

Finally ends the reports. Looks at the clock. 11:30 PM. Organizes them on her desk. Checks everything one last time and turn off the light from the office. Walks toward the elevator, passing along the large room where many cases are resolved. Only the small lamps guide her.

Suddenly, something lights on her back . She turns and sees the big screens. In them appear several photographs. Some larger, others smaller. Her photographs and Red together, sharing all those moments the past few weeks. Three photos are in highlights in the main screens. One was taken at a lovely dinner at restaurant Il Italiano. The Red hand rested on her. Both smiled serenely. Feels her face blushing. Look at the second picture and sees another picture of both, sitting on a park bench, where the Red arm was resting on her shoulders. Liz remembers that day. For a little she didn't let her head land on his shoulder. And at the center, in the main screen appears a picture of the two dancing by the fireplace in one of his safehouses. Hands clasped, almost joined bodies. If previously her face were flushed, now her body froze. Why those pictures are on the screen?

Passes her eyes around the room. Sees nobody. She feels herself despairing.

"Who's there?" She screams, but her voice is shaky. In response gets only her echo. Tears floods her eyes.

"This is not funny." She screams. She has the same response. Runs furiously towards the elevator. There is nobody there. Descends towards the street but don't sees anyone. "Damn" tells herself.

Reenters in the Post Office. In the elevator she leans against one of the walls. Feels her legs failing. Wants to curl up and cry in herself. Wants to lose herself in the embrace of Red and forgets that this is happening. But she remains strong and remains in search of someone.

When she returns to the large room, the pictures are no longer on the screen. She sees a figure in the dark. Her blue eyes cannot decipher who that person is. She's distant. Approaches and sees the person getting out of the dark. The Liz eyebrows rise in a face of astonishment.

"You?"

tbc

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoy. It's something different than what I've written so far. Sorry for some mistakes that you may find in the text.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Blacklist.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews :)

* * *

"Keen Agent, Agent Scott or should I call you future Mrs Reddignton?"

Liz freezes. Her eyes refuse to blink in front of that man of advanced age, short gray hair, penetrating dark eyes, but above all scary.

He moves and his footsteps echo in the large room. Approaches from Liz and she feels every muscle in her body in tension. Looks at her straight in the eye, leading her to hold her breath. What does this man want, she asks herself.

"You have done a great job at the FBI. It would be a shame to stop being so ... "

Her heart almost stops. A threat? The words get stuck in her throat.

"Without words, Agent Keen? I have the idea that you were a great talkative. But how could keep Ray so interested in you if you didn't talk? I'll confide something to you ... I know Ray for years and never seen him like this. So focused on someone. What makes him want you so much? What's so special about you? "

He looks at her, waiting for an answer. Liz tries to read his face, his body, looking for any information that could help her out of this situation. He is not armed, but Liz feels like millions of guns are pointed at her.

" It's none of your business." She tries that her voice is firm, but it is trembling and weak. It seemed a whisper. Her throat is dry and tight. Her lungs are contracted. Clears her throat and continues. "What happens between me and Raymond Reddington, stays between us." Now her voice is higher, but the grizzled old man lets out a small laugh. They studied each other for a few seconds.

Elizabeth ..." Makes a little break. "Nice name ..." He approaches her leaving little space between them. She feels increasingly nervous. "Now closely, I see that Ray sees in you. A beautiful young woman, with the half his age, slender body, crystal blue eyes, white skin and i think it is very silky, because, apparently, Ray doesn't misses an opportunity to touch. "A devilish smile rises in his lips.

Liz's cheeks blush. It's true. Red is always looking touch her. But what he does not know is that she also loves the touch of Red. Loves his warm and steady hands behind her backs. His soft lips when he deposits a soft kiss on her face. His body leaning to her powerful, especially when they dance. Brings her a calm that she is not able to explain. A shiver runs her entire body. The grizzled old man plays slightly in her back.

Liz closes on herself and runs away, taking two steps forward. Hears his little sigh. She turns and looks at him with a glare. Her blue does not seem the same blue. Became darker, loaded.

"What do you want from me?"

"Dear Elizabeth, i liked to prove everything that Ray has proven to know if it really worth the risk ... But I try to keep myself a gentleman. Would you be interested in climbing the ranks, commanding this Post Office? "

Liz looks at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What i really said. I was clear. You want to become director of the Post Office? "The smile from his lips makes her feels nervous.

"Being director? And what would happen to the Special Agent Cooper? "She asks in an attempt to steer the conversation.

"Do not worry about the Special Agent Cooper. It is a lesser evil. "

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me? She knows perfectly well that he wants to play with her. Feels it.

"Good girl, Elizabeth. But it was also a bit obvious. I need your help. "

"For what?"

"I want to know all the steps of Ray here with the FBI and out of here. I have lost his track. He no longer seeks me and it scares me. Leads me to think that some of the business that he is involved may interfere with mine. Elizabeth, I want you to be my eyes. "

"Are you crazy? Do you think that i'll do that? These deals are between you and the Reddington. Do not put me in your mess. "

Liz turns towards the elevator. For her is enough.

"Do you would like to have more information about your biological parents?" This question leads Liz to stop her march to turn around and look at him. In his face appears a triumphant air. Knows that captivated her attention.

"What if I told you that your biological father is alive?" Liz's heart almost stops.

"You're lying. Do not even think to deceive me. "

"Ray told you that he was dead, didn't he? Typical. I think he may have cheated you a little, Elizabeth. "

The doubts are plaguing her thoughts. Does Red even lie to her? Tears fill her eyes. Feels so confused.

"Think about what I told you, Agent Keen. I hope to hear notices from you soon. "

Liz does not moves while sees him pass by her and disappear from the room. Silence reigns again. Never even she thought to do something to Red, he has been a great support for her. But she wants to know more about her biological parents, what happened to them. She knows that is one way to find out who she really was and who she really is.

That man just turned her world upside down. Alan Fitch launches her in a whirlwind of emotions.

tbc

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy. Were you waiting that he was the mysterious character? :) Thanks for read.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing about The Blacklist.

* * *

Liz goes straight home. Is exhausted and with no head for whatever. So that puts one foot at home, goes to the living room, throwing herself onto the couch. Clings a pillow and the tears begin to run down her face. Bites in an attempt to ward off her anger and her fear. How can that old man be so rude with her? Ask her to betray the person she trusts most and that has been so good for her. All this in exchange for information about what she really was up to go live with Sam. It will be her biological father alive? Did Red lied to her? The tears now fall even harder and in abundance of her sad blue eyes.

Her telephone rings. Liz stretches out to reach the purse resting on the small table next to the couch. Doesn't know the number that appears on the display.

"Elizabeth Scott." Answers. Sounds strange when she still uses her maiden name.

"Lizzie ..." She winces. She wasn't expecting at all that Red would call her. Usually he never calls when is away on business, moreover at this time of night. What kind of sensors he has. Her heart beats even stronger now.

"Red" Her voice sounds like a whisper accompanied by a big sigh.

"Lizzie ... Why do i feel that is something wrong?" His voice is so sweet that by thousandths of a second she forgets everything that is happening. But how can he know that something is happening? The tears on her face now forming a small river down her cheeks. Can't stop.

"Sweetheart, are you crying?"

Liz breathes once more deeply, clears her throat and counts mentally to ten.

"I'm tired, Red had a very hard day at the Post Office." Liz tries to be as convincing as possible.

"What happened? I thought you were with no cases for now. " Red insists. What man so persistent, Liz thinks. And it follows another deep breath.

"I have had many reports to finish and I just got home now."

"Lizzie, you know you don't like when people hide something from me... And I know this time that you are hiding." Sweetness persists in his voice.

"I'm really tired. My head is a mess and I have a huge headache. "Liz tries at all costs to shake him from this conversation.

"What caused you that headache?"

Damn. She is desperate and sees herself disconnecting the call in the next seconds.

"Everything, Red. The Sam's death , the disappearance of Tom, the blacklist and ..." Liz interrupts her sentence, biting the tongue tip. She was close to saying that he is also part of this list of complications.

"And ...?" Red does not gives the matter terminated.

"Red, seriously. Not today. I have no mood for talk about it. "

"All right, Lizzie. But I sincerely hope that when I get back we can finish this conversation, okay? "

"Whatever." Liz breathes with relief.

"Sweetheart, you know you can always count on me for whatever you need. I will never leave you alone. "It seems a melody to her ears. His voice is so soft and his words so deep . Despite this cruel world, there is someone who tells her that she will never be alone.

"Thank you, Red" Hangs up the phone and feels really grateful. Her heart does not hurt now. She smile against the wet pillow. Feels she isn't really alone.

Red is sitting in a large chair, while making two ice cubes clinking in his glass of scotch. Is in the darkness of his room, only slightly illuminated by the moon. Puts the phone on the small table beside him. It worries him that Liz hides him something, much more than what she said. He wants to let the business, goes back and comforting her. Let her rest the head on his chest while he involves her in an embrace. Makes her feel safe when in all reality he is a pit of uncertainty about his feelings. If she imagine everything that he feels for her ... Possibly she flees. Loved every moment they spent together. Raises eyebrows when he remember small movements that occurred abroad where they were. Says with great certainty that someone took pictures while they were together. But who could it be? There are so many people that wish him harm. And now that Liz is so close, she also is becoming a target. This scares him so much.

Closes his eyes and let his head find the chair. Wants to send these thoughts away. Thoughts on which its Liz is threatened or even killed. He liked to avoid that she was in danger, but it is impossible to him keep clear of her.

He drops in a turbulent sleep.

tbc

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoy. In the next chapter many things will begin to be revealed. Thanks again for all the reviews.


End file.
